You're not going to leave me Ever
by Runners
Summary: When Karai's alone in the dungeon she gets to rethink all the choices she's made in past few months. But is she really alone?


**This is a one-shot based on a started I found on tumblr (** **You're not going to leave me. Ever.). I hope you'll like it.  
Runners**

You're not going to leave me. Ever.

"You're not going to leave me. Ever." Were Shredder's last words before he left Karai alone in the dungeon. She rolled her eyes. At least this time he didn't bother to call her daughter. The thought made her shiver. So long she remained on his side after Leo told her the truth.

 _But how was she supposed to trust him?_

She could still remember the way he looked at her when she lied to him about believing him. _How could she not have realized he was nothing but honest with her?_ The question crept to her head too many times for her liking. And she would never be able to answer it.

Maybe it was because he betrayed her trust once. Or maybe it was because what he told her sounded so…surrealistic. Or maybe it was because she didn't want to understand how she felt when he smiled at her, when he held her hand or when he looked at her with those cerulean eyes of his.

She cursed, when a tear escaped her eye. She wiped it before it could run down her cheek. _There was no way she was getting emotional now._

She had to be patient. Leo would come for her. That she knew for sure. He would never leave her behind, especially not when she was held captive by the bastard she used to call father.

" _Karai."_ She heard Leo's voice. Something was wrong for it sounded unsure, concerned and full of worry. She stood up and tried to look around the hall through bars of her cell. She saw nobody. But she heard him calling her name again. It felt like he was just next to her. She started turning around. She was alone.

Her vision began to blur, but she didn't have any tears in her eyes. She rubbed them tenderly.

Unable to feel ground being swapped from her feet, she opened her eyes again. She was lying on something too soft to be a cold floor of the cell.

"Karai." She looked up at him. He was half sitting, holding her tight against his plastron. It took her a moment to remember what she was doing in the lair, in Leo's bed, in his muscular arms. "Baby, what was it this time?" The nickname still felt a little bit weird for it made her warm inside. Something she had never experience before.

"I was in his dungeon again." She wanted to slap him for the look he was giving her, like if she were child with need of help. She had had worse nightmares, aforetime she would wake up screaming, he'd always bring her tea and they'd talk things out.

One night she couldn't hold a cold façade anymore. She had broken down right in front of him. She had dreamt of being alone on the cold street, hungry and ashamed.

And he'd given her something to hold onto. Not only an awkward embrace, but also comforting words no one had ever told her.

He'd kissed her forehead so lightly, she couldn't be sure if it really had happened. She saw it in his eyes, though.

She'd brought her hand to his cheek and connected their lips in at first slow kiss. It took him few seconds to understand what was going on. When he'd overcome the shock of no blinding powder being thrown at him this time, he had closed his eyes and placed his hand on her small waist. It was the first night he'd helped her take rid of her demons.

They were coming back every night, but less scary and every time she opened her eyes he was already up, stroking her hair.

So maybe she appreciated his concern for her after all. Yet, he should know better than to look at her as a scared child.

When she said nothing more he kissed her forehead, a routine he did every time after the topic of nightmares was over. She accepted, and even longed, for it. She would never tell him that. A thought of him already knowing it came, as she always closed her eyes, brought her forehead forward his mouth.

He laid down again and she readjusted herself on his shell. She still felt his gaze on her as she drifted back to sleep. Maybe she enjoyed being treated like a child. Just a little bit.

And she definitely wasn't going to leave. Ever.


End file.
